Unbreakable bond
by lizziefern
Summary: Klaus started needing Bonnie for her powers. But he soon discovered he wanted her for more than that. Will Bonnie feel the same or will she keep fighting against him?
1. Changes begins

Klaus only needed her for one thing and one thing only, well not exactly but it was true in the beginning. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted her to stay. The more he wanted her.

One morning was different than the rest. Of course the sun was shinning brightly and birds were chirping but something was different. Bonnie herself could feel this difference.

This day has finally arrived and she was regretting it. Regretting about what she had done a few weeks beforehand. Regretting not only that but she done this with someone who would be able to get anything they wanted without thinking about it. Klaus.

A few weeks before we came to this point Klaus needed something, specifically he needed a spell to be done and all he wanted was a witch. Now he knew exactly who he wanted but he had to have the upperhand and try to have something or someone on hand that could be used against her so that she would have to help him.

Bonnie's day was just starting out and it was just like any other day. She got out of her bed and got changed into clean clothing before making her way down the stairs to her livingroom. She had a planned day to go out to shop with Caroline. Elena and her had been separated from being friends after recent events from prom night and so on.

She held her phone in her hand and dialed Caroline's number. She could hear her phone ringing as she waited on the couch for her to answer. She wanted to confirm that they were going to go shopping today. A few moments later Caroline had answered her phone. She smiled as she was in a content mood. "_Caroline, we are still on for shopping right?" "Yes we are. I'm actually just on my way to yours so I'll see you in two minutes" _Bonnie nodded and hung up the phone but what she didn't know was someone was watching her every move.

On the other side of the day Klaus woke up well he didn't actually sleep but you understand what I mean. He got up and got undressed. He walked into his walk in shower and he turned the water on. He always has his showers in the morning. He always felt so refreshed afterwards and it was a good start to the day. He placed his hand under the water to make sure it was warm enough for him to enter. When it was he went inside and went under the water. The warm water flowed down his body like silk. Flowed down his wet naked body. You could see the waterdrops left on his skin.

A few moments later he turned off the tap and exited the shower. He could hear everything that was happening -if there was anything going on that was- from where he was. He walked over to grab a towel from the towel rack and he wrapped it around his lower half of his body. Around his waist. He then walked back into his room and dried his wet naked body off before placing clean new clothes on.

He walked down the staircase and towards the fridge to grab a bloodbag. He opened the bloodbag and started drinking from it. He knew he had to get Bonnie but he didn't know how to. He needed the upper hand and he couldn't threaten her with Jeremy as he was dead already, he had to find another way in order to get Bonnie all alone.

Bonnie walked towards the door to her home as she heard the door going. She knew it was Caroline as moments ago she was on the phone to her and she even said herself that she would be there in like a minute or two. She opened the door as she grabbed her own coat. She placed her coat on herself and walked outside. She smiled towards Caroline. "_Lets go. I wanna get there before all the shops are closed" _Caroline chuckles softly and nodded in agreement to Bonnie's words.

They got inside Caroline's car and they drove to the town towards the shops. But what they didn't know was Klaus was on his way to the same location as they were heading. He was heading there as he heard from one of his "sired bitches" that two girls of the names; Bonnie and Caroline were going to go shopping.

Shopping wasn't Klaus's idea of a good time to waste time but he would if it would help him to get the witch. He would do anything in order to get what or who he wanted and he wanted Bonnie obviously for her witchy skills.

Bonnie and Caroline stopped at one of the shops which held a sale. The two girls loved sales and this one especially since its one of their favourite shops. They entered the shop with no clue of who was following them. They walked around the shop at the clothing. Mostly the lingerie and the summer clothes.

Klaus had entered the same shop but moments later. He practically -if you would sum all of this in one word- stalked the two girls but specifically Bonnie. He waited till she was all alone while Caroline was trying on clothes in order to approach her. He walked up behind her and spoke softly "_Now, this is where you've been hiding." _Bonnie froze for a second as she heard the familiar voice in which she hoped was just all in her head. She slowly turned around and furrowed her brows in not only curiosity but in confusion as to why he was here. "_Klaus. Why are you here?" _Klaus couldn't help but chuckle softly. "_I'll need you to come with me. You can come with me the easy way or the hard way but either way you will be leaving with me" _

Bonnie knew this wasn't going to be good. Nothing is when Klaus was involved. She didn't want to go with him but she knew he would do /anything/ in order to get what he wanted.

She walked over to the changing room to where Caroline was and she knocked onto the door. "_I have to leave Caroline. I'm sorry. I'll see you later" _After those words were spoken she walked towards the exit with Klaus slowly following after.

**What will happen between both Klaus and Bonnie? This is only just the beginning into the world of Klonnie. Keep an eye out for the next chapter which will be posted as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. Its appreciated.**


	2. Expressions showed to the naked eye

"_Where are we going and why did you take me?" _You could hear the curiosity in Bonnie's voice as she spoke towards the hybrid, Klaus. Klaus just simply shrugged and didn't bother answering her question. He just simply continued walking towards his car along with Bonnie following right behind him as if he had a spell on her to pull her along wherever he goes. In this case it didn't happen. Bonnie could of stayed right beside Caroline in the shop hell she could of just stayed where she was now and just stopped following him but something -she didn't know what- was drawing her towards him.

Klaus unlocked his car so she and himself could enter. He opened the car door to the drivers side and slid in. He placed the key into the ignition and turned the car on as Bonnie went to the other side and got inside. She buckled herself in as he drove out of the parking lot and drove on the road in the direction to his own home.

Bonnie had stared out of the window before she turned her head around to face him. She was growing impatient of not knowing why he wanted her and where she was going. "_Are you going to answer my question or not?" _She raised a brow in his direction and waited impatiently for his answer which she knew she wouldn't get straight away since he was quite secretive about his plans.

He drove in silence and but Bonnie wasn't going to give up. She didn't want to do anything that could harm anyone or even herself. It was either her way or no way. In Klaus's case she would have to do things his way otherwise people that she loves and/or cares about would get dead. His way was violent but effective. Even though he was violent his actions and words would always work and he would always get what he wanted. This was an advantage to him and a disadvantage to her.

He turned the car off and took the key out of the ignition after he arrived at his home. He opened the door which allowed him to exit. He walked towards the gate and stood there with his eyes on her as he waited for her to follow and meet him at the gate. Bonnie unbuckled herself and walked out of the car. She closed the door and she walked carefully towards him. He had his smirk on his face as he saw her facial expression. "_I'm not going to hurt you Bonnie. Unless of course you try to escape." _She simply just nodded lightly to his words.

Klaus unlocked the gate and walked through towards the front door. Knowing that she was following him as he heard her footsteps behind him. He reached the front door and he unlocked it. He pushed the door open with one hand and he stepped to the side to allow her to enter. "_After you." _He said towards her with his smirk on his face. Clearly visible.

Bonnie was very cautious of him and of his actions. She slowly walked inside as she kept looking at him. As she entered he followed after. He then closed the door and he walked in front of her and signalled her to walk into the livingroom as he was walking to. He walked into the room and walked over towards the table which held his bourbon and other alcoholic drinks. "_Would you like one?" _He asked just as he was pouring some bourbon into his own glass. Bonnie simply shook her head and spoke in a soft and quiet voice. "_No. I'm fine."_

"_Can we just skip all of this and get to the point where you tell me why I'm here and what you think i'll do for you?" _Bonnie asked with a raised brow. She stayed standing and she didn't move from the spot that she was in. Overall she was confused. She didn't know why she was here and she didn't know what he wanted from her but she knew definitely that she wasn't going to give him anything.

Klaus walked over towards her. He was standing face to face with her and he spoke in a soft tone as he was looking into her eyes. "_You'll find out. All in due time." _Bonnie just stood there with a confused look upon her features. Her brows furrowed together to make this visible.

As she saw how close he was to her she walked over to the other end of the room. Klaus just simply chuckled softly and slightly to her actions. He didn't know it yet but he just didn't want her just for the spell he wanted her for more than that. Her on the other hand had full of hatred and anger towards him. No other feelings were felt as she saw him or was in his presence. She was a hard nut to crack but Klaus was up for a challenge.

"_Okay. I brought you here because I need you to do something for me. And if you decline someone you love and care for will get hurt. Your choice Bonnie." _His tone was serious. She knew he was serious about his words. She was getting information but she wanted to know why and what spell he wanted her to perform for him.

She walked slightly closer to him and as she did so she kept her eyes on him and his movements cautiously. "_What spell? And why do you want me of all the witches that you could have to do the spell?" _Her questions became more specific than just in general. She wanted to know all and every last single detail of why she was here and why he wanted her here.

Klaus walked over towards the couch and he sat down. He crossed one of his legs over the other as he kept his eyes on her and her movements in case she felt like escaping or contacting anyone for help. He signalled her to the seat beside him which was empty. "_Please. Sit." _Bonnie furrowed her brows and she shook her head which meant she was fine where she was. For now anyway. All she wanted was answers and if she does somehow escape from his grasp she was going to leave with them.

**Klonnie are making their way in their travels. It will get into detail soon but I like to make suspense and make people wait. You wont be disappointed. Comments and feedback is much appreciated.**


	3. Touched the surface

Bonnie stood away from Klaus as he sat on the couch comfortably. He had his famous smirk on his features as he cleared his throat. Bonnie was impatient. So what she decided to do was to "pretend", which meant she will go along whatever he wanted her to do. She didn't like the idea but she would do anything to get what she wanted.

Klaus once again but in a more demanding tone spoke to her "_Sit down, Bonnie." _Bonnie quickly walked over towards the couch and to him. She sat down on the edge of the cushion but Klaus moved slightly more towards her. He looked at her in a slightly different way than what he was moments ago. In a more how do I say this, affecionate way. He raised hiss glass slightly in the air "_Would you like a drink?" _he asked once again with a raised brow. Bonnie nodded and as Klaus got off the couch to go get her, her drink she shivered slightly and took deep breaths. She was trying to be calm but you can't become calm when you are around Klaus. How would she be able to do this?

As Klaus came back to her he handed her a glass slightly full of bourbon. Bonnie lifted her arm up and wrapped her fingers around the cool glass before grasping it in her hand. Klaus walked back to his seat and sat down. "_So, are you going to tell me why I'm here and what you want from me?" _Bonnie raised an curious brow as she kept her cautious eye on him. He allowed a sigh to part his lips before moving a seat closer towards her. "_Lets have a drink first then we'll get to the gory details." _He said in his raspy voice.

Even though Bonnie hated the idea and hated him she nodded along anyway. She was just doing this to find out what she wanted then somehow she would escape -if Klaus wouldn't let her go beforehand that it- from him and be able to go back to her home where she would be safe from him as he hasn't been invited in. And he wasn't going to be invited in. Not in her lifetime anyway.

Bonnie moved slightly closer to Klaus. She could feel vibes coming off of him. Weird and strange ones that she hasn't felt from him before. Ones which came off as soft and somehow affectionate. Klaus moved closer so they were practically side by side together. His hand slowly and cautiously moved to touch her cheek lightly. Bonnie gasped ever so softly before jerking backwards. Now she knew and understood why he wanted her to come with him. She thought probably that there wasn't even a spell in the first place. Maybe.

"_What are you doing?" _Bonnie asked as she jerked backwards in shock. _"What does it look like i'm doing?" _He answered and asked her a question. She placed the glass which held the amber liqiud onto the coffee table in front of both of them before standing up and quickly hurridly walking towards the door. Before she could get too far Klaus appeared in front of her by using his vampire speed. "_I told you not to leave, didn't I? You do have a purpose here and that is to perform the spell." "What spell? If I didn't know any better I'd say this was all an allure for me to come here with you. Your intentions are far deeper than what you are telling yourself and I don't want to be any part of them." _She said in a slightly agitated tone. All she wanted was to go home but Klaus wouldn't let her. There was a spell and not what had just happened.

Klaus walked forwards towards her which made her walk backwards back into the livingroom. "_You will be doing the spell. I didn't bring you here without a purpose. That'd be stupid and I am not that." _He did have a point, Bonnie thought. He was very clever but not as smart as other vampires she knew.

Bonnie sat down onto the couch once again and Klaus did the same. He sighed in annoyance of what had just happened. He wanted things to move along more smoothly than before but of course that didn't happen.

Klaus bent over to pick up a spell book that he knew Bonnie would be familiar with. He opened the book to a spell which could turn him invincible so even the white oak stake couldn't kill him. He had many enemies so he wanted to be prepared. He had leverage over her so she had no choice but to do the spell. He had in his mind to try again from what he done to her before but he thought maybe it was too risky and he may get the juju on his brain that he had several times before. And that he certainly didn't want.

_"You want me to do this spell?" _Bonnie asked with one of her perfect shaped brows raised. Klaus nodded to her question without speaking. He was slightly hurt but he didn't show that to her. He still remained the big tough and almighty hybrid. He didn't want to show her his true feelings. He didn't want to show her that he is soft down inside. That was for the weak. It is weak to show people that fear you that you are soft and Klaus was anything but soft.

Moments pass and Bonnie is now sitting at the dinningroom table with the book open in front of her. Klaus shadowed above her as he waited for her to perform the spell. He closed his eyes as Bonnie started the spell which would make him invincible to any weapon on the earth.

Bonnie moments later had finished the spell but Klaus didn't feel any different. She wanted to test it and also this is what she wanted to do for a long time. Bonnie stood up and walked over to grab the white oak stake well a miniture sized stake from her bag. Klaus kept his eyes closed as he was in the moment of feeling the effects from the spell. She walked over to him and grunted loudly as she stabbed him in his heart with the stake. She stood back to see if the spell worked.

Did the spell work or did she make a very huge mistake?

**Okay so now we are edging closer to the middle but we are still not quite there yet. You can see Klaus's true face now but Bonnie doesn't feel anything towards him. **

**Is Klaus alive or is he dead? We'll see next time.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Its very much appreciated.**


End file.
